Beyond the War
by FrozenSoulRevenge
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are neighbors and go to the same school. What will happen when they declare war? Do they have hidden feelings? Read & Review!
1. Meeting

This is my first fanfic so bear with me... I can use advice and if you must you can write flames. (But I hope you wont)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. So don't sue me..  
  
Chapter One - Meeting  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . .  
  
Kagome Higurashi ran through the halls trying to catch her friend. "SANGO!! HEY!! WAIT UP!"  
  
"MIROKU!! That Hentai! How dare he try to touch me!" Sango practically screamed into her ear right when Kagome caught up.  
  
"Sango.. its not the first time he's done it!" She had to pause and think about what Kagome had just said. "Fine but we are going to be late for class." They began to run once again to their class.  
  
Sango has long brown hair held in a high ponytail. She is Kagome's best friend and has been sense as long as either of them could remember. Miroku has been trying to claim Sango as his girlfriend. He has a small black ponytail on the nape of his neck. He was always trying to make a move on Sango or any other pretty girl he came across. Asking each one "Will you bear my child?" and always getting hit... He's a pervert.  
  
Kagome had raven colored hair and blue eyes. Kagome wasn't that popular. Well, not that much in the girl's case. She hates, no, despises Miroku's best friend...  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Yes. That was it.  
  
Inuyasha was at the other side of the room, a small smirk forming at the corners of his lips. All he did was put some glue...hot glue... on Kagome's seat. Nothing big, right?  
  
"JERK! ITS HOT!!!"  
  
"no...really...?"  
  
"Higurashi! Detention!" Yelled Ms.Kaede. "What?! Why?!" Kagome hadn't gotten to many detentions. Most of the times, when she did, it was Inuyasha's fault.  
  
"One: For screaming during class. Two: for calling me a fucking bitch that should go to Hell and burn." Had Ms.Kaede gone death? When did she say that? Then Ms. Kaede held up a note saying exactly what Ms.Kaede said she had. And worse, it was signed in Kagome's name.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . .  
  
Well there you go. First chapter. I will add more chapters if I get reviews. 


	2. Henalian

I got a review! I feel so special... anyway I have a lot of homework and I also kinda want to work on my comic books. I also have to practice my Archery. But I'll try to update when I find the time. Oh, I will try to make the chapters longer to.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or company.  
  
Beyond the War - chapter Two - Henalian  
  
Last time:  
  
"Higurashi! Detention!" Yelled Ms.Kaede. "What?! Why?!" Kagome hadn't gotten to many detentions. Most of the times, when she did, it was Inuyasha's fault.  
  
"One: For screaming during class. Two: for calling me a fucking bitch that should go to Hell and burn." Had Ms.Kaede gone death? When did she say that? Then Ms. Kaede held up a note saying exactly what Ms.Kaede said she had. And worse, it was signed in Kagome's name.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
"Wha...? I never..." Then it hit her. Inuyasha. Kagome turned behind her and sent Inuyasha a death glare. He just smiled back. "...understood Ms.Kaede." Kagome said sadly. "But Ms.Kaede could I please change first?" "Yes, child. Just hurry back we are starting."  
  
Kagome ran out the room to her locker and grabbed a new skirt. 'I guess I will have to use the clothes for the sleepover...' Then she ran to the girls restroom to change.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Inuyasha sat waiting for Kagome to get back so he could torture her some more. 'Or maybe because I want to see...wait. I wasn't thinking that. I was NOT thinking that.'  
  
'Yes you were'  
  
'Who are YOU?'  
  
'You can call me Henalian'  
  
'Yeah, sure.'  
  
'You know it's true.'  
  
'Hmm whatever.'  
  
'Go ahead finish your sentence. You wanted to see Kagome's?'  
  
'You bastard!'  
  
'Goodbye'  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "Eh..."  
  
"Sorry it took to long Ms.Kaede!" Inuyasha was pulled back into reality when Kagome came into the room. She walked over to her seat and checked the chair for any glue or other substance, then sat down. But not before giving Inuyasha a death glare.  
  
"Oh yes Inuyasha. You also have detention remember that after this class." Inuyasha sighed "Yes Ms.Kaede."  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Sorry it wasn't much longer then the first one. I just have to finish my homework and its 11...But I'll try to make the next one longer. Oh yes, Henalian isn't a real character...if you didn't know that...I just made the name up.  
  
Next is Detention! ::claps:: Some Kag/Inu fluff will be in it. I will try to update soon, but like I said I'm kinda busy...Please Review and I will try to work faster for you!  
  
-Frozen 


	3. Detention

Well I got another review. I haven't practiced my Archery or done my homework...But you people come first. ::smile:: ^^  
  
DC- Don't own Inuyasha and/or Company.  
  
Beyond the War  
  
Chapter Three - Detention  
  
Last Time:  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "Eh..."  
  
"Sorry it took to long Ms.Kaede!" Inuyasha was pulled back into reality when Kagome came into the room. She walked over to her seat and checked the chair for any glue or other substance, then sat down. But not before giving Inuyasha a death glare.  
  
"Oh yes Inuyasha. You also have detention remember that after this class." Inuyasha sighed "Yes Ms.Kaede."  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
After class Inuyasha and Kagome had to pick up the Cafeteria (A/N: Imagine picking up all that gross food.) while the lunch ladies got a break.  
  
"You know this is your fault?" Kagome asked dryly.  
  
"Feh."  
  
At that moment Kagome just happened to have a bag from the trash that someone threw up in. 'Revenge.' Kagome thought while a smile spread across her face. "Oh Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around to have a bag of puke splatter across his face and clothes. (A/N: That's gross...) "You Bitch!" Inuyasha screamed. Something in Kagome's body urged her to run. 'Run now.' So she ran behind a trash can, but Inuyasha soon popped out in front of her and pinned her to the ground. Kagome had to hold her breath because of the awful smell. "Smell......can't.....breath....."  
  
"heh heh, you like the smell wench?" Inuyasha leaned really close so their noses were almost touching, letting some food from the puke splatter on her face. Kagome stared at his eyes, feeling like she was drowning in the golden pools. Little did she know Inuyasha was staring at her eyes the same way.  
  
Then Kagome noticed the position they were in and let her eyes wonder down to her chest, which Inuyasha was sitting on. Inuyasha soon realized then his face turned bright red along with Kagome's.  
  
'Told you.' And Henalian comes to the scene...  
  
'Shut up, this is probably the worst time to say that.'  
  
'Fine.' And then he was gone... (A/N: sorry I had to put that.)  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome said in a very sweet voice. "Could you...GET OFF OF ME?!" Kagome screamed, having gotten use to the smell. "Your not comfortable?" Inuyasha asked sweetly. "NO!"  
  
"Then I'm not moving."  
  
Well, Kagome was already embarrassed enough, so she tried to move her breasts up to make him roll backwards so she could kick him off, but Inuyasha didn't move so he kinda took that the wrong way...  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he screamed. (A/N: They do that a lot don't they...?)  
  
Kagome turned five different shades of red before saying. "Trying to get you to move..." Kagome kneed him in the back which caused him to let go of her arms, then she used her arms to push him back and she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine...  
  
"Ha!" Kagome yelled right in his face. She was running around the room trying to pick up trash so she could leave. "I would have been able to go to the sleepover if you had just picked up! Sango's going to be worried!" (A/N: You thought I forgot about her, didn't you?)  
  
"Me?! You threw a bag of shit at me!" Now that Inuyasha had recovered he was also running around the room picking up. He had to tell Miroku about this sleepover piece of information, it was a perfect time to torture Kagome.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
When that was over, Kagome grabbed her bag and ran over to Sango's house, while Inuyasha ran to Miroku's. 'This is going to be great!' Kagome thought cheerfully. Little did she know what Inuyasha was planning to do...  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Okay. Was that longer? The next one might not be as long...I don't know. I don't really have a idea of what Inuyasha IS going to do... Anyone have any ideas? If you do please mail me or tell me in your review. Thanks.  
  
Review to please!  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
-Frozen 


	4. Sleepover Troubles: Part One

Okay. Here it is. Part one of the Sleepover. Thanks for the reviews! I'm very happy!  
  
Beyond the War  
  
Chapter Four - Sleepover Troubles Part 1  
  
Last Time:  
  
When that was over, Kagome grabbed her bag and ran over to Sango's place, while Inuyasha ran to Miroku's. 'This is going to be great!' Kagome thought cheerfully. Little did she know what Inuyasha was planning to do...  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Kagome ran up to Sango's apartment door and knocked. Sango opened it in a blink of the eye and was grinning and giggling. "Oh Kagome! This is going to be great!" Sango exclaimed. "I know Sango!" The two girls ran into the apartment giggling and talking about what they should eat later.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Inuyasha ran up to Miroku's house and pounded on the door. "Hey! Miroku! OPEN UP!" Miroku opened the door very slowly just to annoy his pissed friend. "If you broke that, you would but a new one, you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, listen, you know where the key for Sango's house is right?"  
  
"Yes...What are you going to do Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well, Sango and Kagome are having a sleepover and I wanted to bring them some food for later." Miroku gave Inuyasha a weird look then said, "Its under her doormat room 144" (A/N: I don't know HOW he figured that out...)  
  
"I knew you were useful for something!" Inuyasha said then ran off to get some supplies for later.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
"So we will get a Large Cheese Pizza with mushrooms?" "Yup, but don't forget the soda's!" Kagome giggled. "I'm going to order it now, okay Kagome?" Sango asked while she was dialing. "Sure."  
  
When Sango got back she said it would be 45 minuets. "So lets talk about Inuyasha, Kagome!" Sango cheered while Kagome turned bright red. "Or what about Miroku?" Kagome had to laugh as Sango stopped in mid-laugh and blushed while her mouth was open. "Lets talk about something else like... why were you so late? I mean detention isn't THAT long."  
  
Kagome sat there thinking about the events that happened earlier.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kagome moved her chest up to get Inuyasha off, but he didn't move and started to yell and blush.  
  
"I was trying to get you to move..."  
  
*End*  
  
"Well its his fault for sitting on me! That jerk!" Kagome yelled. Sango scooted really close to Kagome "HIS? Who is this his? Inuyasha? That's right he was in detention with you! What happened?!"  
  
"Erm... I did something and he got mad and sat on me... that's it..." Kagome said while blushing a deep red tone.  
  
Sango kept bugging Kagome like that for about 45 mineuts then the doorbell rang. "Pizza guy! Sango, lets play hot or not! When you see the guy say hot or not." Kagome explained (A/N: I play that game. One time some fat guy brought the pizza and I said "not" kind of loud to my friend and the dude heard me . . . I'm surprised he didn't take our pizza. . .)  
  
They both ran to the door and flung it open. There was a tall, thin, male with a black ponytail high on his head standing in the door with his back towards them. "HOT!" Both girls screamed.  
  
The guy turned around and looked straight at Kagome. "Kagome?" He asked. "KOUGA?!" She screamed. (A/N: I'm sorry Kouga haters! I love him so much I had to bring him in! Kouga's my fav.! ^^)  
  
Sango just grabbed the pizza and walked back into the room waiting for Kagome to get done. "Hello my woman." "Kouga, I'm not your woman." "You will be on Monday" Kouga smiled.  
  
"Why Monday?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"I'm going to your school" Kouga grabbed her hands and smiled a very big smile. "Uh, thanks for the pizza! Bye!" Kagome ran away while throwing a $10 at him.  
  
"What was that about?" Sango asked between bites of Pizza. "Nothing. Just a former boyfriend." Kagome grabbed a piece of Pizza and began to eat.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Inuyasha ran into the closest hospital and began to question the nurse. "Do you have any bags of throw up?" The nurse just gave him a look that said 'I don't want to know' and left to get Inuyasha's request.  
  
When she got back she gave Inuyasha a couple of bags while holding her nose. Inuyasha grabbed the bags and ran over to Sango's apartment.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Kagome and Sango were up until 12 watching movies, talking, and other girl things. (A/N: haha boys, who knows what we do?) Inuyasha was sitting outside the door trying not to fall asleep.  
  
"Sango are you tired?"  
  
"Yeah." Sango answered.  
  
"Let me get my bag, then we can go to sleep." Kagome ran off to get her bag and arrived later to get her sleeping bag ready.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
When Inuyasha heard no movement, he decided it was time to go in. And that ment he could get his revenge. "Ah . . . Revenge is so sweet." He chuckled.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Okay! I'm sorry for not updating! And I know all my chapters are so short. As you might have been able to tell this is part 1. That means Inuyasha is going to get revenge in the next chapter.  
  
I've been listening to Nickelback's song 'Someday' and System of a down music instead of writing. I've actually had this planned for about 4 days, but I was to lazy to type it. ::Sigh:: Well, I'll TRY to write the next chapter soon, but there is supposed to be a hurricane on Thursday and that means no internet. (I was so torn...) But it might change its course the weatherman says. Anyway, Review !!!  
  
Ja!  
  
-Frozen 


	5. Sleepover Troubles: Part Two

I'm sorry! I haven't updated in a long time... And I decided to do my story the lazy way. And I will respond to your reviews, so log in so I can respond.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and/or company. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own this plot, so please don't steal.  
  
Review responses:  
  
sesshomaruwuzhere: I like Linkin Park to ^^ But System of a Down is my fave... Inuyasha's sausage is a good word for it, yes?  
  
KagomeBunny: Thank you! You don't know how good that makes me feel! ^.^  
  
darkangel78: Maybe I will just put Miroku in? Eheheh...  
  
Poof: Yeah I'm trying...but for some reason it never works...Hmm...  
  
Sorry if I didn't respond to some of you. I'm going to make this chapter longer because it was my birthday was a while ago (Sep.30) And for some odd reason I'm going to make it longer because of that...  
  
Beyond The War.  
  
Chapter 5 - Sleepover Troubles, part 2  
  
Written By: FrozenSoulRevenge  
  
Last Time:  
  
When Inuyasha heard no movement, he decided it was time to go in. And that meant he could get his revenge. "Ah . . . Revenge is so sweet." He chuckled.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Inuyasha got the key from where Miroku said it was and opened the door quietly. From the corner of his eye he could see Kagome sleeping.  
  
Inuyasha: Like an angel...  
  
Inuyasha: 'Not that again! I will not think that... especially since this IS Kagome.'  
  
Kagome: Hmm... Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: 'Is she dreaming about me?'  
  
Kagome: Go fuck a tree you fucknut...  
  
Inuyasha: You wench!  
  
Kagome: SANGO!!! THERES A BURGULAR IN YOUR HOUSE!!!  
  
Sango's eyes popped open and she grabbed the thing nearest her, a lamp, and threw it. Not so luckily for Inuyasha, it was glass.  
  
Inuyasha: YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!  
  
He ran at her with a broom (Which came out of air...) and ran towards Sango. But instead ended up hitting Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango: Miroku?!  
  
Miroku: Well, since this is a girl's sleepover, like Inuyasha said, why wouldn't I come? (A/N: Thanks darkangel78! ^.^)  
  
(And his hand is going lower and lower...)  
  
Sango: Hentai!!!  
  
Kagome: What are you doing in Sango's house?!  
  
Inuyasha: Eheh... I brought you food...  
  
He handed Kagome and Sango, who had just finished killing Miroku, a bag of 'food' and went to the other side of the room. Just a precaution...  
  
Kagome (to Sango): Should we open it?  
  
Sango: I don't know. It IS from Inuyasha...  
  
Kagome: You first...  
  
Sango opened the bag but screamed when she saw what was inside. Kagome quickly tore apart the bag, causing the substance to fly everywhere.  
  
Kagome: EW!!!  
  
Sango: It's barf!!!  
  
Both girls screamed and ran around the room while Inuyasha stared with interest. Out of no where Kagome's fist came flying at the back of Inuyasha's neck, causing him to black out.  
  
Sango: Nice job, Kag!  
  
Kagome: Hai! You deserved that!  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Sango: ::sighs:: I'm wiped.  
  
Kagome: double that.  
  
She sighed also and plopped onto Sango's couch, completely forgetting Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Miroku: ::twitch::  
  
Inuyasha: Hmm....  
  
Miroku: Eheheh...  
  
Miroku climbed into the chair that Sango was sitting in. Well Sango, think it was a pillow, grabbed onto him. In Miroku's world he was in heaven. He slowly moved his hands lower, Sango being the heavy sleeper she is, didn't notice.  
  
Sango: Mmm... Food...  
  
She bit Miroku thinking he was food.  
  
Well, how will Miroku take that?  
  
He bit her also. (A/N: No, they won't have sex in the chair... and, sorry, they are kind of OOC at the moment...)  
  
Sango: Damn Nat.  
  
Miroku almost fainted. But no, he went to sleep instead. The only reason he did, was because if he tried anything else, she might wake up. And that would ruin the moment with his dearest Sango.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Monday 7:30 A.M. (Inuyasha woke before Kagome got up, Miroku didn't and instead got a bunch of lumps on his head from Sango, then left. Anyway...)  
  
Kagome: I couldn't sleep yesterday. Inuyasha bombarded my house with eggs... Sango, what about Miroku? What happened Friday night?  
  
Sango: FOR THE LAST TIME NOTHING HAPPENED!  
  
Sango stomped off leaving Kagome snickering.  
  
Kagome: YEAH, WELL, WHAT ABOUT THAT BITE MARK?!  
  
Sango came screaming back and Kagome started screaming also.  
  
Sango: YOU WILL PAY FOR SAYING THAT!  
  
Kagome: Ah! Someone HELP ME!!!  
  
Sango chased Kagome around the school about 3 times before Kagome collided with a body and fell over with swirly eyes.  
  
Kagome: That's a wake up call. Ugh.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw Kouga staring at her.  
  
Kouga: Well hello, my woman!  
  
Kagome: I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN!  
  
She stomped towards the school, everyone in her path ran away or jumped away. One unlucky boy was in the middle of the hall and ended up getting stuffed in a locker. Every person stayed at least 10 feet away from her, including Sango, who had lost being angry and instead being terrified.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Inuyasha: Come on, Miroku! We are going to be late!  
  
Miroku: I'm coming!  
  
Kouga: Hey dog-turd!  
  
Inuyasha: COME ON MIROKU!  
  
Miroku: I SAID I'M COMING!  
  
Running through the halls, he crashed into Kagome.  
  
Kagome: EVERYONE JUST LOVES GETTING IN MY WAY DON'T THEY?!  
  
Inuyasha: Well why don't you watch where you're going?!  
  
Miroku: Hello my dearest Sango!  
  
Sango screamed and slapped Miroku for we all know what...  
  
Kouga: Hello my woman!  
  
Sango stopped in mid-slap and flew her hand back like it got burned.  
  
Sango: Oh he didn't just say that.  
  
Inuyasha: She isn't your woman!  
  
Kouga: Well then who's is she?  
  
Kagome: I AM NOBODY'S WOMAN!!!  
  
Kouga: Of course you are, you're mine.  
  
Kagome: COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?!  
  
She stomped into class and everyone moved their desks away from the steaming girl.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
The teacher walked into the room and cleared his throat.  
  
Mr. Takechiwa: Everyone, I would like you to welcome back our student, Kikyou.  
  
Kagome let out a huge moan, Inuyasha's eye twitched, Sango almost screamed, and Miroku just sat there staring and Sango.  
  
She walked to sit behind Inuyasha. Her skirt was to high so everyone saw her butt. She had too much makeup. She had a very tight shirt on. She was a slut.  
  
Kagome: Its already bad enough to see your face, it's worse to see your ass!  
  
Kikyou sent Kagome a glare and stuck her nose high in the air.  
  
Kikyou: I know your jealous.  
  
She sat in the chair and smiled and Inuyasha and batted her eyelashes.  
  
Kikyou: Its so great to be back, Inu baby!  
  
Inuyasha: You make me sick, slut.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Kikyou watched him the whole class. He always looked at that girl. Kagome. He obviously didn't want anyone to notice because he only did it out of the corner of his eye, and when no one else was looking.  
  
The bell rung and Kikyou snapped her pencil in half.  
  
Kikyou: Oh my god! I broke my nail!  
  
Kagome: Want me to break the rest so they will all be even?  
  
Sango: Come on Kag, it's finally lunch! Miroku already went-  
  
Kagome: Miroku? Why did you say MIROKU? Why not Inuyasha AND Miroku?  
  
Sango: -with Inuyasha.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Kagome: Sango! Did you hear?! Kouga's having a party!  
  
Sango: He is inviting everyone in the school, right?  
  
Kagome: Yep! It's Wens.! Know what that means?!  
  
Sango & Kagome: SHOPPING!!!  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
The bell rang and the day ended. Sango and Kagome were going to the mall to buy clothes.  
  
Kagome: How can we get there?  
  
Sango: Our parents can drive us.  
  
Kagome: I don't want my mother to come.  
  
Miroku: I hear you lady's need a ride?  
  
Sango: Not with you.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha here would love to take you!  
  
Inuyasha: Not with that bitch!  
  
Kagome: Jerk! Just get the car!  
  
Inuyasha: MAKE ME!  
  
Kagome: I'LL PUNCH YOU AGAIN!  
  
Inuyasha: ::Goes off mumbling::  
  
Kagome stood with her hands on her hips and a huge smile across her face while her two friends stood behind her sweat-dropping. (A/N: Yes, I put 'friends' - which includes Miroku)  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Yay! Some San/Mir fluff! I know it still wasn't long. But I thought that you would want a short one in a less amount of time then a long in more. Well anyway. Review!  
  
Ja!  
  
-Frozen 


	6. Troubled Persons

Hope you enjoy another chapter of Beyond the War~ Oh, yes, I am going to make this chapter somewhat sad... And I do not own this song by Evanescence which is called 'My Immortal' buy the CD fallen, very good CD.  
  
Reivew response:  
  
sesshomaruwuzhere: I'm glad you like it~ Thanks for reviewing (a lot also!). It was a pleasure to read your story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.  
  
Beyond The War.  
  
Chapter 6 - Troubled persons.  
  
Written By: FrozenSoulRevenge  
  
Last Time:  
  
Kagome: I'LL PUNCH YOU AGAIN!  
  
Inuyasha: ::Goes off mumbling::  
  
Kagome stood with her hands on her hips and a huge smile across her face while her two friends stood behind her sweat-dropping.  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
While Inuyasha was out getting his car, Kikyou came up to him.  
  
Kikyou: Inuyasha, why do you find interest in that girl?  
  
Inuyasha: Girl...?  
  
Kikyou: Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha had to pause. Did he like her? He thought of some perverted things once in a while, but does that mean he actually felt strong feelings for her?  
  
Kikyou: Is it because she looks like me?!  
  
Inuyasha: She doesn't look like you. You use to be a nice girl. But then you turned all slutty and preppy.  
  
Kikyou's eyes grew wide and tears pricked the side of her eyes. Inuyasha couldn't feel that way, could he?  
  
Kikyou: I changed for you!  
  
She clutched his arm desperately as if it was his lifeline. Inuyasha just stared at Kikyou with wide-eyes. She had changed... for him...?  
  
\\Flashback//  
  
Kikyou answered her door with her new clothes on. When she opened it, her boyfriend, Inuyasha, stood there with wide-eyes. Kikyou smiled thinking that he liked her new 'look', a short pink skirt and a baby blue tube-top with a ton of make-up and high-heels. (A/N: No... I do not wear this... I actually wear plaid skirts with my boots and black shirt that says 'my cat is my best friend' ^^ or black pants with a net shirt and chains... anyway...)  
  
Kikyou: 'I changed for him. I saw he was turning away from me bit by bit for that girl Kagome that just came here. Now no one will have my Inuyasha.'  
  
Inuyasha: Lets go, Kikyou.  
  
He turned away mad and Kikyou gasped.  
  
\\End//  
  
Kikyou: I changed for you! I don't want to loose you...  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyou...  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Kagome: Do you think he died?  
  
Sango: No.  
  
Kagome: I'm going to go look for him.  
  
Kagome walked up and saw Inuyasha with Kikyou. Kikyou was holding his arm and Inuyasha looked somewhat sad. Kagome quickly hid behind a tree and listened.  
  
Inuyasha: I want you to become your old self, Kikyou! You're like a doll this way! You have had sex with almost every guy in the school. Become yourself and we can be friends again...  
  
Kikyou: Inuyasha... I...  
  
I love you.  
  
Kagome froze.  
  
She loved him but did... Inuyasha love her?  
  
Inuyasha: I miss you, Kikyou...  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears. He still loved her. She had no chance. Kagome's heart sank and she dropped to her knee's.  
  
Was this feeling... love? Did Inuyasha do this? Did Inuyasha heal her wounds and make her smile like she never use to?  
  
Kagome let the tears fall. She did love him. The one guy she loved couldn't love her back. Inuyasha wanted to be with Kikyou and not her.  
  
Kikyou: I miss you to. My Inuyasha...  
  
Kikyou closed her eyes, as so did Inuyasha. Their lips came closer and closer to each other and the only thought that ran through his mind was Kagome. He had Kikyou back, and back to her old self. He wouldn't need Kagome, she would just bring more pain.  
  
They brought their lips together and were embraced in a long kiss.  
  
Kagome's inside were gone. She had no soul left. The only one, the only person in the world... she couldn't have...  
  
Kagome: I can't see him anymore...  
  
-I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave... I wish that you would just leave... because your presence still lingers here... And it won't leave me alone-  
  
She slowy walked away and passed Sang and Miroku. Sango stared at her with worry etched on her features. She began to walk towards Kagome, but Miroku held her arm tightly.  
  
Miroku: We better not. This is their problem.  
  
Sango stared sadly at her best friend since forever. She felt like crying herself. What happened?  
  
Kagome noticed her friends sad face but didn't seem to care. She kept on walking and Kouga was walking home the same time. He saw her sad face also and went up to her.  
  
Kouga: Kagome?  
  
Kagome embraced Kouga. Kouga was the only person that actually liked her. She began to sob more and Kouga put his arms around her, holding her tightly.  
  
-These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase...-  
  
He brought her home and Kagome thanked him silently. He left and Kagome went up to her room. She spread out on her bed and smiled while laying her head on a pillow.  
  
-When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have All of me...-  
  
Kagome didn't listen to anyone the past couple days. She didn't go to the mall. She hardly ate, only dinner sometimes. Kagome felt a lot of pain. More then she thought she would ever feel.  
  
Tomorrow was the party and she didn't have anything. She wasn't even sure if she should go. She could have to see Inuyasha there. His face. His longing features.  
  
-I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone... And though your still with me... I've been alone all along.-  
  
Her eyes went red with anger instead of the normal red from crying. She had so many mixed emotions now. Anger and Hurtfulness. How dare Inuyasha choose her for Kikyou? But, he had known Kikyou longer... but how could Inuyasha forgive her?!  
  
"Inuyasha. You Bastard..."  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Okay. There you are. Another chapter. I did this all in one day. So it is going to be short. But I hope you enjoyed it. A little twist in plot- especially the Kikyou, Inu/ Kag, Kouga thing. I don't know when I will post the next chapter, but it might not be until a long time. I have a lot to do, homework and all... plus I just got RagnaroK. You gotta love RagnaroK. If you would want to join, go to www . Ragnarok Online . Com (take out the spaces) but you gotta pay. Oh well.  
  
Ja!  
  
-Frozen 


	7. I Can Leave?

Oh my god, I have updated?! .oO Sorry that took so long! XD I've just been very busy... love problems, grades, etc. But yes, here is another chapter! ^^; Might have some very odd things, so if you are affected by people touching one another and such, please do not read.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song 'Throw it all Away' from the Sonic Adventure 2 game. I also do not own Hot Topic.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Choco : I'm not going to kill her, though... you probably knew that...  
  
Lilacks(): Just for you ^.~  
  
Kagi-chan: Yes, this is a Inu/Kag story. So I guess you will know if she will forgive him? It's just going to go slow... ooOo. XD  
  
Beyond The War  
  
Chapter 7 - I Can Leave?  
  
Written by: FrozenSoulRevenge  
  
Last Time:  
  
Her eyes went red with anger instead of the normal red from crying. She had so many mixed emotions now. Anger and Hurtfulness. How dare Inuyasha choose her for Kikyou? But, he had known Kikyou longer... but how could Inuyasha forgive her?!  
  
"Inuyasha. You Bastard..."  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Her anger had got the best of her. She wasn't going to take shit from anyone. She went to the mall with Kouga the same day later at night and walked into Hot Topic with him.  
  
Kagome picked out a lot of black shirts and pants. She bought some new boots with buckles up the side which go up to her knee. She asked Kouga about all of her clothes and he just said yes. But he couldn't believe Kagome was doing this because of Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome paid for the clothes and said thank you to Kouga as they headed to her house after giving her a drink of some 'hard-core' liquid from a bar.  
  
Kouga: Kagome?  
  
Kagome: What?  
  
Kouga stopped the car and Kagome's eyes got wide.  
  
Kouga: How can I say this? I don't like how you are acting. I mean, I know why your doing this.  
  
He smiled. Kagome's eyes got half-lidded.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha deserves to be hurt. That's why.  
  
Her mind rang out. She knew she still loved Inuyasha. She would just have to get over him and Kikyou being together. She doubted she could ever do that. She stared at Kouga for the longest time before he continued driving to her shrine again.  
  
-Everybody tries to be straight, But things are still unchanged, It's useless to resist, Their effort will be wasted.-  
  
Her eyes grew blank then dropped dully. She suddenly lost all train of thought then fainted and fell onto Kouga's arm. Kouga just continued driving, as for he knew this would happen. That drink he gave Kagome.. well, it was alcoholic, with a pinch of asleep for a while. When she wasn't tired she would just be drunk, letting Kouga do whatever he wants with her.  
  
-Head straight for your goal by any means, There is a door that you've never opened, There is a window with a view you have never seen, Get there, no matter how long it takes.-  
  
He drove to his house instead. Reaching there, he pulled Kagome out of the car and carried her into his big house. Walking up the stairs, he opened the door and laid her on his bed.  
  
Kouga: In order for you to be mine... I must claim you. You must do the same, my love. I will show you... what I can give compared to that mutt.  
  
He lifted up his hand and his claws shone in the light of the room. He took a finger and sliced the front of Kagome's shirt, revealing her bra and breasts.  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly opened. A expression of horror came across her face as she saw Kouga on top of her and her shirt sliced in half. For a couple on minutes she could only stare at him with her eyes wide open.  
  
-Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk, Throw it all away. No-one can break you, nobody can tear you, You live an endless life forever.-  
  
One word escaped her lips...  
  
Kagome: Why?  
  
Kouga: Why what?  
  
Kagome: Were you about to... rape me?  
  
Kouga: No.  
  
Kagome: Then?  
  
Kouga: I was going to make a sign showing you're mine.  
  
Kagome shot right up. Staring at Kouga in the face she screamed.  
  
Kagome: I'M YOURS?!  
  
Kouga just sat there, eventually laying down.  
  
Kouga: I can give you much more then that mutt ever gave you. I won't give you pain, Kagome. Can't you see this? I've been here, I'm better for you. So why won't you come be with me and forget about that Inuyasha? Let him be with Kikyou, you're suppose to be mine.  
  
-Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk, Throw it all away. You see a light wherever you go, You have to face it again and again.-  
  
Kagome didn't stir for a couple of seconds. Everything Kouga said was true. Inuyasha did only give her pain. But yet... sometimes he really didn't. He always made Kagome happy, even if she didn't show it. But after she put both of the emotions together... she figured out that Inuyasha actually didn't do any good for Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Yes...  
  
Kouga sat back up. He placed his hand where her shoulder and neck met and brought her down to the bed.  
  
'Ah, what a sweet taste...'  
  
Kagome was dreaming. Her first kiss... so good to her mouth. More and more she began to crave this man in front of her... how could she have not seen what she can have before this?  
  
Why couldn't she feel love for Inuyasha and Kouga together?  
  
- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -  
  
Whoooo. So how'd ya like it? Sorry it took me so long to update again. I don't know what happened... don't expect many updates either. But keep reviewing please =3 They really make my day better.  
  
Ja~  
  
-Frozen. 


	8. What Have you Done?

Wow.. it's been 10 months since I've updated this story O.O.

So I'll update now. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

No review responses cause no one reviewed the last one e.e

Dunno if anyone read it either. So if you guys want me to update, you gotta let me know you're reading teh story!! O.O

Beyond the War

Chapter 8- What have you done?

Written by: FrozenSoulRevenge

Last time:

Kagome was dreaming. Her first kiss... so good to her mouth. More and more she began to crave this man in front of her... how could she have not seen what she can have before this?

Why couldn't she feel love for Inuyasha and Kouga together?

- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -

Kagome woke in the middle of the night with Kouga laying next to her.

Kagome: 'What have I done..'

She looked up and out of the window.

Her eyes shot open. Outside was a long silver shape and golden eyes staring at her. Kagome knew who it was. How couldn't she? She knew the person too well.. and there's no mistaking this man..

Inuyasha.

- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome from outside the door. His eyes grew large as he scanned around to see if anyone else was there. His eyes fell down to who was laying next to her, clothes on the floor.

It was Kouga.

Inuyasha's eyes grew large. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. Kagome would never let him do that, Kouga had obviously done something to her. But what? Drugged her? What could he have done that Kagome would allow? Inuyasha didn't want to think about it.. what Kouga had done to the girl he cared so much about.

- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -

Kouga shot up as soon as a fist came slamming through the window. He knew it was Inuyasha. He was obviously angered because Kouga had made a mark on Kagome, who, by the way, dislikes Inuyasha. There was nothing wrong with showing your love for someone, right?

(A/N: yeah Kouga gets dressed here before Inuyasha comes in...)

Inuyasha: YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME?!

Kagome grabbed a blanket and stood in the corner in fear. She had never seen Inuyasha this angry with anyone. His eyes no longer emitted a golden glow, but now a red haze.

She looked over at Kouga, in his fighting stance.

She had to stop the two before one of them got hurt. She knew no matter how much she tried to ignore it, she had feelings for Inuyasha. And she couldn't let Kouga get hurt, either.

Inuyasha was getting closer to pounding Kouga. Kagome grew flustered. She acted upon impulse, and did the only thing she could.

She ran right in-between them, Inuyasha landing a blow in Kagome's side.

- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -

Sooo.. what did ya'll think?

I know it's really short and I'm sorry .

I just thought it was a good place to end. I'll try to update later.

Please review

Ja,

-Frozen.


	9. Penetrated

Heya! I'm gonna update again cause I felt so bad about making that last chapter short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and/or the song Understanding (Wash it all Away) by Evanescence.

No review responses

Beyond the War

Chapter 9- Penetrated

Written by: FrozenSoulRevenge

Last time:

She had to stop the two before one of them got hurt. She knew no matter how much she tried to ignore it, she had feelings for Inuyasha. And she couldn't let Kouga get hurt, either.

Inuyasha was getting closer to pounding Kouga. Kagome grew flustered. She acted upon impulse, and did the only thing she could.

She ran right in-between them, Inuyasha landing a blow in Kagome's side.

- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -

Inuyasha froze. His eyes lit and returned to their golden color.

Kouga froze. The room seemed to stand still.

Kagome's eyes grew dull. She clutched her bleeding side and fell to her knees. She stared up at the man who had hurt her so many times, and didn't care. He just went back to Kikyou when he felt down.

Kagome: Inuyasha..

Kagome let out a tear, and fell to the floor.

No one saw the tear, because the blood had engulfed it too soon.

- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -

Kouga: You mutt.. Look what you've done to her..

Inuyasha stared at her. He stared as if he was trying to burn holes into her body. He hesitated to touch her, to feel her body..

He gulped. He couldn't let her lay here with Kouga's care. Quickly, but gently, he grabbed Kagome and ran towards his house, leaving Kouga to yell after him.

- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -

Inuyasha was breathing heavily. He wanted to get Kagome to care, but what would he say? He 'accidentally' punched her? They wouldn't buy it...

He decided he was to care for her for the night. He'd tell her parents that she was with Sango but she couldn't call her.

'Sango..!'

Inuyasha turned right and sprinted towards Sango's apartment. He ran up the stairs to her room and started punching the door.

Sango: WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA?? Have you heard of knocking, not pound--

She stopped in the middle of her sentence.

Her eyes had scanned down towards Kagome who was laying in his arms bleeding.

Sango: What.. did you do..?

Inuyasha: NEVERMIND THAT CAN'T YOU SEE SHE NEEDS HELP?

Inuyasha grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her out of her apartment and down the sidewalk. They both sprinted to Inuyasha's house. Sango kept trying to talk to him, but Inuyasha was too busy in his own thoughts.

'What have I done? Will she hate me after this? Will she report it to someone that I tried to abuse her, even thought I didn't? No.. Kagome isn't like that. But.. before.. with Kikyou.. she still hasn't forgiven me. She's so foolish. And what was she doing with Kouga?! Kagome wouldn't let herself be taken so easily. She had to have gone home with him, but why were they both undressed next to each other?'

Inuyasha just realized. Kagome had lost her virginity. To Kouga. The man he hated. How could Kagome have done that? Did she want to? Did Kouga make her do it? Did he drug her, give her alcohol?

Was it because Kagome hated Inuyasha so much?

Inuyasha froze.

Could that be the reason why Kagome did it with Kouga - of all people?

He looked down at her perfect body. He looked at her blood-soaked side. He looked at his hands that were covered with blood. He couldn't believe he realized just now.

Sango: INUYASHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha came back into reality.

Inuyasha: Huh..?

Sango: The sooner we get to your house the better!

So they ran.

- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -

Inuyasha laid Kagome on a towel while Sango went to get supplies.

He was hesitant to do anything, even say her name. All he did was stare at her.

Inuyasha: 'She's so beautiful..'

Inuyasha bent over to look at her. He touched her side with the nail marks and fist mark.

Kagome: nerrgghhhh...

Her eyes slid open. Their eyes locked.

Inuyasha: Kagome.. don't push yourself..

She didn't listen to him.

She grabbed her side and walked over to where Inuyasha, now standing, was.

Kagome: Understand this..

She looked down.

Kagome: Go back to Kikyou. She can give you what you want. Don't talk to me, don't even look at me.

Inuyasha: Kagome.. I can't... I--

He was stopped by a loud sound of skin meeting skin. Inuyasha's face now had a bloody handprint on the side of it.

Kagome limped away to go find Sango and patch her wounded side.

The side that Inuyasha penetrated.

- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -

It was the next day and Kagome decided not to go to school. She didn't want to see Inuyasha or Kouga. She would see Inuyasha after school anyway, seeming that she was still at his house.

Sango had been caring for Kagome yesterday and today. She had also skipped school.

Kagome: Sango?

Sango: Hmm?

Kagome: Can I have a pencil and paper?

Sango: Uh... sure...

Sango went to go get Kagome a piece of paper and a pencil. Kagome was going to write something to Inuyasha before she left.

Sango came back and handed Kagome the paper and pencil.

Sango: Here Kagome.

Kagome limped up the stairs to Inuyasha's room and sat on his bed.

She felt like she could melt. It smelled so good. _He _smelled so good.

Kagome: Ah.. right..

She scraped the pencil against the paper.

"Understanding (Wash it all away)"

You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there.

Can't wash it all away  
Can't Wish it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't cry it all away

The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we hide our eyes  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are  
Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time

We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real.

"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
"Because I'll die if you do."

Because I'll die if you do.

- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -

She set the paper with her words on it and went out of Inuyasha's house the back way. Sango didn't see her, and when Inuyasha came home, he would find her letter.

Kagome limped away from his house as fast as she could. She went to someone else she trusted and could find some strange comfort in.

She went to Kouga.

- . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . - . . . -

Okay.. so.. I hope that was an okay length.

That's it for now, please review!

Ja,

-Frozen.


End file.
